Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade 2: Rise of xis
Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade 2: Rise of xis created by user:ahmadrezavalidi and continue Ed edd n eddy the nether crusade. Plot the episode begins by eddy walking along with ed and edd,they were go to the candy store to buy some jawbreakers and latter they reach to the candy store but was closed,eddy become angry and go home along with ed and edd latter a bomb come down the sky and exploded through the mountains all the kids were shocked after the explosion latter the eds go and pick up all of the kids in to the undergroung,the kids wake up and start crying that were they are latter eddy loudly said:((dont worry everyone we got the place that everyone could not get any hurt)) and latter eddy explain what happened kevin said:((everybody we going out)) latter johney,rolf,ed,edd,eddy and kevin wear armors and go out ,the neighbourhood was extremly damaged , kevin said:((lucky for our parents that they all are in one trip ,ALL right i shall call our team the destroyer)) the destroyer team divided to two parts to see what was all of the destruction about , the destroyer team latter was turned into won part because cul-de-sac was small enough to find themself latter kevin said:((me and rolf find nine robots that were destroying th park)) and eddy said :((we find nine robot too)) kevin become confused , latter xis the former champion of nether (now knowed as the fallen of nether) appeared ,ed was brave enough to fight the beast,rolf shocked and go to a dream that was fighting with xis with a sword latter rolf awaked from the dream and latter rolf stated that xis was another one of his lifestock rolf go for a rage and go smash the robots head with his sword (after all the damage to robots head will make the robots become stuned and slow them) latter the robot fall to the ground after critical damage that rolf was dealed with xis threaten the team expect kevin to do not stop the siege that he is trying to lie it to the cul-de-sac latter kevin declined to stop fighting for cul-de-sac ,the team was escaped and eddy apologize latter kevin said:((for what?)) ,eddy explain for what have he done to xis ,kevin become angry and challenge eddy to a duel , eddy accept the challenge and fighted kevin ,eddy losed the challenge and said:((I AM SORRY OKAY!)) kevin said:((okay)) latter the destroyer team go to xis and apologize ,xis said:((ALL OF YOU DESTROYED OUR CAPITAL AND PEOPLE,YOU ALL SHALL PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD)) latter a large group of nether crusaders come the team shot them all and destroy them ,xis was not destroyed latter the two destructive tools of destruction of the destroyer team were left was rolf and ed ,the two go for a rage together and strike xis body ,latter xis release his true power and strike rolf and ed hardly the two didnt give up ,latter kevin,edd,eddy and johney come with too much water and release it to xis body ,xis was becomed very weak and later rolf and ed strike xis, latter xis said:99this is not over my servents will come a day,so if you two kill me il shall again so stop)) and later xis give a signal to his champions later the team was escaped .after the escape of the team and ambush of the col de sac everything was destroyed and turned into hundred pieces...... Luckly the team survived because of being hidden in their cave...Rolf and ed were heavily damaged,after 1 day the sounds of destruction begin to increase,however the team charged a surprise attack against xis's forces and minions latter xis's forces were defeated (however only xis survived)'the team created a cage for xis so they could imprison him the team imprisoned xis and move it to the underground after a long digging in about 1 day they found a good place for xis however xis becomes angry and destroys the cage,the team escaped and run for they're lives to survive..they reached cul de sac and there they saw a massive explosion coming from the place that xis was imprisoned,however the way that was connected to xis's prison is no longer available because of being covered with rock.........THE END......... future series More characters are coming soon such as the fire lord,the sea lord,the rock lord etc. in an custom game that is going to be look like the series Trivia *rolf and ed didn't died by the flames that xis's body had.